starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Colton Antilles
Colton Antilles was a male Human who served the Alderaanian Resistance and later the Alderaanian Royal Security Forces as the captain of the Corvette Tantive IV at the time of the Galactic Civil War. During the early stages of the Civil War, he served the Rebel Alliance in the fight against the Galactic Empire. He captained the Alderaan Diplomatic Cruiser Tantive IV before his death in 0 BBY at the hands of Darth Vader. Biography Colton Antilles was born in 37 BBY on the planet of Alderaan, one of the so-called Core Worlds of the Galactic Republic. He was a member of the prominent House of Antilles and the uncle of future politician Bail Antilles. During his formative years, Antilles learned how to pilot under the guidance of a mentor. Alderaanian resistance movement As a young man, Antilles grew a dislike towards the Galactic Empire for its negative behavior towards his homeworld. Galactic Civil War Early missions By the time of the Galactic Civil War, he had reached the rank of captain and was entrusted with piloting the Tantive IV, a vessel owned by King Bail Organa, as a gift for running aid and medical supplies past several Imperial blockades. In 1 BBY, the Star Tours travel agency, which was being re-launched under new Alliance-friendly management, prepared for their first flight from the brand new Spaceport THX1138. However, after the first flight was ambushed by Imperial forces conducting a raid on THX1138 and the escorting of a Rebel agent to the Rebels, the agency quietly sold two droids to Captain Antiless by the names of C-3PO and R2-D2. In the Battle of Kuat that same year, Antilles personally destroyed six Imperial shipyards in orbit of the planet, in order to begin the operation of stealing the X-wing prototypes. He also attacked a fleet of Imperial ships transporting Rebels, saving them from certain death. He was involved in many other missions for the Rebel cause. Later, while back in command of the Tantive IV, he was part of the mission which intercepted plans for the Death Star. Death During the Battle over Tatooine, he commanded Blue Squadron from the cockpit of the Tantive IV. His passage through the system was interrupted when a ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer, the Devastator, prevented their escape and captured his ship. The 501st Legion stormed the ship, and he was captured and taken to Darth Vader. Antilles refused to give information on the location of the Death Star plans, and attempted to claim that the Tantive IV was a consular ship on a diplomatic mission. Angered by Antilles's refusal to give up the location of the plans, the Dark Lord strangled Antilles to death and threw his body against a wall.Star Wars: A New Hope Personality and traits Colton Antilles was level-headed, schooled in diplomacy, and a capable pilot. He was a strong Rebel Alliance sympathizer and skilled at running Imperial blockades, but he lacked experience leading ground troops. Antilles demonstrated his loyalty to the Alliance by giving his life rather than giving up the Death Star plans. Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:Alderaanian Resistance members Category:Alderaanian Royal Security Forces officers Category:Alliance Fleet captains Category:Pilots Category:Alderaanian military officers Category:Males